Distribution centres typically utilise order picking systems for the purpose of assembling their customer's orders. In modern distribution centres, order picking has been made paperless, at least to the person manually picking orders. A modern paperless picking system has numerous advantages; it allows the picker to use both hands, is more accurate, tracks productivity and generates reports, maintains products statistic, offers accountability and improves inventory management. Prior art paperless picking systems may, for example, revolve around a central system controller (computer) which interfaces with a customer's host computer, one or more monitors and a series of “second level devices” or section controllers which manage picking zone level activities. The section controllers in turn, control picking bay level and picking slot or location level devices. Each pick location or slot is identified by one of a family of devices which are positioned throughout the picking area giving order information to the pickers and providing an interface for peripheral devices such as scanners. Zone level information is transmitted to the picker and received from the picker by any number of electronic devices.
Zone and location level devices are generally capable of displaying pick data, acquiring pick confirmation data, displaying quantity adjustment and quantity recall, or other functions which may be relevant to the order picking job at hand. In addition, each pick zone including multiple bays of case flow racks, pallet racks or shelving may be associated with a zone panel. The zone panel in prior art systems is located in each zone and displays order numbers, number of picks, scrolled messages and other textual information. The zone panel may also provide access to diagnostic functions and serves as a back up to the slot displays Pickers can adjust their routes according to directions from the zone panel display.
Paperless order assembly systems of the type described above are popular in modem distribution centres. However, the hardware and hardware installation associated with paperless picking systems can be improved. Individual slot level devices are centrally networked together and hence repositioning of a slot device requires a rewiring of that portion of the network to which the relocated slot level device belongs. Further, the network cabling extending between slot level devices must be shielded, requiring a certain degree of customisation for every slot level device installed or relocated. Thus the job of installing or relocating the slot level devices is both time-consuming and expensive.